Typically, concrete products machinery operators have struggled with moving the relatively heavy vibratable molds for making concrete blocks and other concrete products into and out of the molding machine. While in the past, mold changes were effected perhaps only once a week, or once a month, today concrete products producers operate high speed concrete products molding machinery which must make a variety of products and require a number of mold changes in a single work shift. The lift capacity of overhead crane machinery for carrying such molds must be in the 4,000 pound neighborhood with the present large molding machines being used by concrete products producers which utilize partitioned molds making a number of products at a time.